paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Lost Episode Redux
My name is Jordan, and i'm not your average 23 year-old. I enjoy watching Nick Jr. Why? I just get some good laughs out of characters messing up and whatnot. So when I heard there was a new show called "PAW Patrol" coming to Nick Jr, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see another clumsy character like Gil from Bubble Guppies! I watched the pilot episode, Pups And The Kitty-tastrophe, and I was instantly hooked. I mean, sure, talking dogs have been done before by shows like Pound Puppies and 101 Dalmations, but THIS was different! This show was focused around teaching young children how to work together and help the community, which, in my opinion, is much more valuable than teaching them another language (I'm looking at YOU, Dora The Explorer!). However, my absolute favorite character HAD to be Marshall. He was a dalmation, which already give him points in my mind. But he was also clumsy. Not like really clumsy, just in a comical sense. Plus, he was so brave, just like me! But, enough about that. The reason I am here today is to tell you of a lost episode of PAW Patrol, supposedly set to air after Pups Make A Splash/Pups Fall Festival. However, it wasn't aired, and there was no explanation given as to why. Spinmaster simply stated, “It didn't really fit the atmosphere of the show”. I thought that was a load of bullshit. They were all set to air a new episode, and then they cancel it at the last second!? Who does that!? I decided to ask around and see if anyone had any knowledge of this lost episode. Unsurprisingly, I got nowhere. I either got a no, a “What are you talking about? There's no lost episodes of PAW Patrol!” or a look like I just killed somebody, which made no sense whatsoever. But, there was one man, I'm assuming in his mid-30's, who knew what I was talking about. He told me he used to work for Nickelodeon Studios back in the good ol' days, when cartoons like Spongebob Squarepants were just starting. He said he had worked there as recently as a month ago, but then quit. When I asked him why he quit, he said the following: “We were brainstorming new ideas for the show, PAW Patrol, when someone asked if we should have one of the pups die during a rescue attempt. I got up and shouted ‘Are you INSANE!? This is a KIDS show, for crying out loud! We can't show one of the main characters dying! People would be so upset, they might file a complaint! If that's the kind of show you want, you can count me out of it. I quit!’ and slammed the door, leaving the building. That was the last day I clocked in.” Yeesh, can't say I was surprised. I mean, I would've had a similar reaction if I was him. Anyways, it was time to get to the point. I asked him if he had a copy of the ‘Lost Episode. To my utmost surprise, he said, “I think I do, actually. It's the last copy in existence. At least the last one I know of. You can have it, no charge.” I was dumbfounded by those words; he was giving me what was possibly the last copy of the lost PAW Patrol episode for free! He even told me it's never been watched before! Obviously, I couldn't help but smile and say, “Thank you so much!” I received a “You're welcome. Anytime,” in response. If only I knew then what I know; the horror that was in that disk... I got home at around 4:00 PM, played a few minutes of Halo 3 (One of my favorite games), then decided to watch the lost episode of PAW Patrol. I popped it in, and to my surprise, a DVD-like menu screen came up. The options were "Play," "Scene Select," "Extras," "Options," and the last one, which I found kinda funny, "Wuss Out". Maybe it was just a joke for more "Hardcore" fans of PAW Patrol. I decided to play it safe, and pick the Options menu. In it, there were settings for Subtitles, Voice Volume, Music Volume, and Language. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I then went to check Extras. A big red "No" popped up on the screen when I selected it. "No?" I said to myself, but I figured I just had to watch the episode first. I wish I had wussed out... The normal PAW Patrol opening played as it should: No distorted music, no jump-scares, none of that crap. It wasn't until the end that it was strange. And by strange, I mean it was missing the bark at the end when the logo shines over. But, I figured that was to be expected, since this WAS an “Unfinished” episode, and braced myself to see the title card. There barely was one. I mean, it was just a plain white background with 4 words etched into it in black. The title of the Lost Episode: “Pups Yelp For Help.” My first thought was something along the lines of, “I really hope this isn't some dumb-ass Rickroll...” I mean, don't get me wrong; I have NOTHING against Rick Astley! I had just heard his most famous song, "Never Gonna Give You Up," about a million times, thanks to people linking to YouTube videos of it and claiming the links to be things like “Never before seen gameplay footage.” What a sham those were! Thankfully, it was an actual episode. It started out just like Pups Make a Splash; Rubble riding on his skateboard on the way to Katie's Vet clinic. He looked perfectly normal, too. I started thinking this was a just a big practical joke the guy played on me, and that this episode was Pups Make A Splash, but kept watching anyways, since I liked that episode. However, instead of the Vet, Rubble skated up to the Lookout. Either it was so well edited that I couldn't tell that they were two different scenes, or someone had gone through the trouble to actually make this scene! Considering how good quality it was, I couldn't help but assume the latter. That was when things began getting...unusual... Zuma was waiting outside with Rocky, and Ryder was nowhere in sight! When Rubble skated up to the entrance, Zuma said, “Wubble! Thank goodness you're back! Wyder was worried about you!” Rubble looked at Zuma funny, and replied, “Worried about me? I didn't hear anything over my pup-tag...” Then Rocky, who I hadn't seen in the scene yet, chimed in, and what he said sent up red flags in my head; “Something's happened inside! I think it's another mission, but this one gives me a bad feeling...” Don't ask why, but after he said that, I began sweating profusely. Did something happen to Ryder or one of the other pups? I hoped not! Hooked on this mystery, I kept watching. After a few more lines, the three went into the elevator. However, Chase, Marshall, and Skye weren't there. I was confused, until it reached the top, where Chase, Marshall, and Skye were already in position. However, Chase didn't get to finish his usual line. It instead went something like this: “PAW Patrol, ready for...action?” He was met with dead silence, when made me feel...uncomfortable. Marshall said what I was thinking a short time later, “Where's Ryder?” He got replies from the other pups in this order: Chase: “I don't know, but this isn't normal...” Skye: "You're telling me! Ryder almost ''always ''makes it here before us!" Rocky: “Is it me, or does anyone else have a bad feeling” Zuma: “Me too Wocky...me too...” Then, without warning, Ryder appeared on the giant screen, all of the pups to let out a small yelp of surprise. I couldn't tell where he was, but it looked too well animated to be CGI. He then said, "Sorry about that pups, I didn't mean to scare you." He was met with, "Ryder! Where are you, and why aren't you here?" from Rocky. What he said next made my blood turn to ice...It was so unexpected...I will never, EVER, forget the next words Ryder said: "Well, I was on my way back to the Lookout, but my ATV broke down. I tried calling for help, but there wasn't anyone around. So, I went to go fix it. I must've tripped on something, though, because the next thing I knew, I was falling through a portal, and...I think I ended up in the real world." All six pups' jaw dropped, as I yelled out the immortal words, "WHAT THE FUCK!?". Category:Paw Patrol Category:Chase Category:Zuma Category:Skye Category:Rocky Category:Ryder Category:Marshall Category:Rubble